Dragonball C: Book 2
by Nickyjoet
Summary: Sequel to DBC: Book 1. Vegeta's alive and still not over Bulma. Due to Vegeta's antics, Bulma and Goku's relationship is tensing. Piccolo uses the dragon balls to wish for... oh just read it to find out. Rated M for same reasons as the first book.
1. Goku's Surprise

Dragonball C

Book 2

CHAPTER 1

Goku's surprise

Goku's ship landed on the Capsule Corp yard with a loud boom, the stabilizers kicking in to stop the ship, preventing a crash.

"Welcome home," The ship's automated voice announced, followed by the opening of the ship's hatch. Goku was greeted by the smell of home and the approaching forms of Bulma and another small figure.

"Goku!" cried Bulma, running toward the saiyan, her boobs bouncing in slow motion.

"Goku!" cried Oolong, running toward the saiyan, his boobs bouncing in slow motion.

"Oolong, when did you get here?" Goku asked cheerfully.

When Bulma and the others were near Goku, Oolong answered, "I live here."

"Oh, right…" Goku said, putting his arm behind his head.

Bulma was looking at the space ship, expecting Vegeta to emerge. When he didn't, she looked at Goku, concerned. Goku noticed Bulma, and his expression became grim.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Dead," Goku answered bluntly.

"See you later, Goku!" Oolong said, walking away, sensing the death of Vegeta a sensitive subject.

"_Dead_?" Bulma gasped, putting a hand on her chest.

"Yeah... I was forced to kill him…"

They were silent for a while, until Piccolo rushed out of the house.

"What?" Piccolo cried. "Vegeta's dead?!"

"Yeah…I thought you knew. Can't you hear everything in the galaxy?"

"Yes, but I was watching a romantic comedy at the time and I wasn't listening! So get off my back!" Piccolo scolded before storming back into the Capsule House.

"But, yes. He's dead. I had Vegeta down and I beat him to death." Goku admitted.

"Couldn't you have just talked him out of fighting?" Bulma cried.

"I tried,"

Bulma was silent for a moment. Vegeta had been so nice to her before the truth of her deception was revealed.

"Well…at least now we can live together in peace." Bulma concluded, not wanting to continue the conversation concerning her late husband.

"Goku…" Bulma began tentatively. "I have some news…concerning your wife."

"What is it?"Goku asked, not liking where this was going.

"Last week, very late at night, Chi-Chi died…"

"What? How?" Goku demanded.

"She committed suicide, shot herself in the head."

"Chi-Chi?" Goku reiterated, shaking his head in disbelief. He knew he drove her to take her own life. "First I kill Vegeta, and then I kill my own wife!" Goku growled.

"Goku, it isn't your fault." Bulma assured the saiyan.

Goku took a deep breath. "Yes it is." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Before I left for New Namek, I visited Chi-Chi. When I got there, she was having sex with Goten…"

"What?" Bulma gasped, her eyes wide in obvious incredulity.

"So I yelled at her about it and I told her about our affair." Goku admitted. "The last thing I ever said to her was '_I hate you'_…

"I killed her..." Goku whispered, his eyes lined with tears. "I never knew she would kill herself. If I had known beforehand…"

"Goku, none of us could guess she would take her own life." Bulma pressed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Her funeral is in a couple days…You will be attending, won't you?"

"How can't I?" Goku said, putting his head down.

"It's okay, Goku…"

* * * * *

Phil flew high over the mountainous land that was common on Namek. Vegeta had been gone for a few hours and he thought something terrible happened after he ran off…

He felt a wave of responsibility for his guest and he had gone out to look for the saiyan prince.

He was flying and it didn't take him long to notice the warped land that Vegeta's fight had taken place in. Phil descended down to the ground to search for his missing guest.

Phil searched broken and piled rock and other debris. That's when he noticed a huge crater he hadn't searched yet. He hurried over to the hole and searched for a while until finally finding the saiyan prince lying in a heap in the dirt.

Was he dead? Phil went to Vegeta's side and inspected him. He was bloody and his ultra-sturdy clothes were damaged and torn. He didn't know who or what fought him… was it this "Kakarrot"? Who was Kakarrot, anyway? He remembered Vegeta mention him in the story of why he came to Namek to visit.

Was "Kakarrot" Son Goku? He could not say. For now, he had to take Vegeta to the Healer Namekians to see if the prince was still alive, and if so, heal him.

Phil hoisted Vegeta over one shoulder and flew away, into the direction of his village.

* * * * *

This was home, now. Goku knew since Vegeta was dead, there was nothing stopping him from living with Bulma at Capsule Corp.

He felt guilty about Chi-Chi's death. Even though he didn't love her, he still felt a sense of compassion toward her, despite his harsh words.

He placed his hand on his head. They couldn't wish her back with the Dragonballs, because she had been wished back already… and if they tried with the Namekian Dragonballs, the dragon couldn't do anything to an individual against their will, and Chi-Chi had taken her own life.

Goku took a step into his new room. He shuddered to think that this had been Vegeta's room. And now he was to stay there…

Bulma walked up behind him and hugged him around his waist. "Welcome home." She cooed.

Goku only took a deep breath and exhaled audibly, sighing in resignation.

"Is there something wrong?" Bulma asked, suddenly concerned.

"…It's just that a lot has happened in such a short time… My wife died and I killed Vegeta, and now I'm moving into his house…"

"Goku, it's all gonna be fine." Bulma assured her not-so-secret lover.

Bulma skipped to the bed and crawled upon it. She was sitting up in an arousing position, motioning for Goku to come to her. They got frisky and took off each other's clothes. Soon, they were making love without care.

* * * * *

Tarble was sitting on the couch, watching the game and eating chips and dip.

Tarble was a lost saiyan, Vegeta's brother. He had been sent to a remote star to die when he was a child because he could not fight. He was saved by a group of aliens, then after a while, he returned to the location of the destroyed Saiyan Planet, Vegeta.

It was gone, so he went to a Freeza space station, to find that Freeza had been killed on planet Earth. The terrible duo, Abo and Cado knew Tarble was a saiyan and they desired revenge for their dead master. He fled to Earth with his new wife, Gure, whom he had met on a planet of white, stubby people.

When he arrived, Abo and Cado had followed him and Gure, but Son Goku and friends defeated them easily. That was when Tarble first saw the beautiful women of Earth. He knew then that he had chosen wrong with his wife, Gure, and he began to treat her badly, until she ran away.

He was thinking about the news of his brother's death. He hadn't known him for a very long time, but he had found his only surviving family and was living with him, so they had bonded. They did everything together. Was Kakarrot really as bad as Vegeta always claimed? After all, he killed him in the end.

"I can't believe Vegeta's dead." Tarble moaned. "He seemed so full of life a few days ago."

"He was, until he figured out what Bulma was doing behind his back." Piccolo agreed.

"That's for damn sure. That two-timing bitch, Bulma!" Tarble said loudly, without thinking.

"Shut the hell up!" Bulma yelled at Tarble from behind as she was walking away with Goku.

"Sorry." Tarble apologized.

"Yes, it's sure gonna be quiet without Vegeta around." Piccolo concluded expressionlessly. "Tarble, if I might change the subject, what would you think about me if I had the human emotion: _love_?"

"I'd say, "good for you"."

"Well, I'm going to find the Dragonballs to wish for human emotions."

"Good for you"

"No, I'm serious."

"Good for you." Tarble repeated with a little more inflection.

"You're coming with me to find them."

"Whatever, it's been boring around here. Maybe this could be fun."

"That's the spirit!"

* * * * *

Master Roshi was in the Kame House, having wild sex with the android, #18.

The Old Turtle Master humped the android wildly and all the while, screamed and hollered.

"Fuck me!" #18 shouted viciously. "Take your big fat cock and stick it in my juicy pussy and fuck the shit out of me with your big balls and fat fucking cock!"

"Yeah, baby!" The Invincible Old Master yelled.

"Master Roshi, I implore you! Please refrain from having sex while Maron is present!" Turtle begged. He was referring to the infant, Maron, whom was the child of #18 and Krillin. No one has seen Krillin for months now, and he was marked as a missing person.

"Ah, shut up, Turtle! She's just a baby; she won't remember it anyway!" Master Roshi laughed, pumping inhumanly into #18.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me, Roshi—fuck me!" #18 howled.

"Get on my back, Maron. We're leaving here." Turtle said to the infant who was quick to oblige.

Turtle left the room slowly with the baby riding on his back.

The turtle crawled into the open sea and swam away, seeking the father of Maron, Krillin.

* * * * *

Dark Vegeta had become a celebrity since his debut on the martial arts TV show, The World Tournament. Every few years, there comes a special tournament, the Tenkaichi Budokai: a tournament in which the strongest fighters in the world compete to see who is the strongest under the Heavens.

The renegade saiyan was doing a public service announcement about not doing drugs and drinking alcohol.

On the set, he was sitting with kids, tossing unhealthful foods and drugs into a large trashcan. From the side ambled the hulking figure of Mr. Satan. He joined the group and was offered some booze by an actor dressed in a winter hat and a leather jacket.

Hercule put his thumb up at the man and acted like he was about to accept the offer, but suddenly inverted his thumb downward and growled menacingly.

Hercule punched the guy hard in the face and sent him sprawling on the ground.

"Winners don't use drugs." Hercule said, looking to the camera and putting up a peace sign.

That's when the commercial filming ended. "Cut!"

The actor who got punched got up and walked away. Dark Vegeta was very happy to have helped make this public service announcement commercial and he approached the children.

The kids took some autographs and left to get autographs from Hercule.

Dark Vegeta sighed and left to go to the bathroom.

* * * * *

Phil came down into the village to seek help from the healers of the Shrine of _Gross-Invertebrate_. As he walked into the temple, he noted the two healer monks, one young and one very, very old.

"Please, my friend is hurt, and I'm not sure if he's alive. If so, can you please heal him?" Phil asked, bowing.

"I may heal him, but only if he still lives." The younger healer said, inspecting the body that Phil put down on to the platform.

"He lives; there is a faint "chi" coming from him. However, I am just a student here at the Shrine. Brother Slime can surely heal him."

Brother Slime approached the waiting Vegeta. Brother Slime was a very old Namekian, who wobbled and shook. His arms moved about slowly and shakily, interlocking and coming apart.

Slime put out a hand that shook over the fallen Vegeta. Faint yellow energy loops barraged the saiyan, the body absorbing the energy.

Vegeta's eyes shot open and the prince gasped. He began to cough and glance around at his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" Vegeta coughed.

"You are in The Shrine of _Gross-Invertebrate." _The young Namekian informed the saiyan. "Brother Slime here healed your body."

"Thank you…" Vegeta stammered, still not used to expressing thanks.

Brother Slime looked at Vegeta and said nothing, still shaking.

Vegeta eyed the old man curiously.

"He cannot speak." The younger healer informed calmly.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked.

"He was hit on the head—he nearly died."

"Wasn't he healed?"

"Yes, but he still cannot speak."

"…Have you ever come to the conclusion that perhaps he is _mentally_ damaged?"

"We have, but we do not regard it—Namek is not too proud of retards."

Phil and Vegeta left and headed back to the house.

"I think it's best if I went back home now…" Vegeta suggested.

"Yes, you have friends waiting." Phil said, cool with Vegeta's decision.

"Thank you for your hospitality…" Vegeta said quietly.

"Don't mention it!"

Vegeta left the house and headed for his spaceship. A thought crossed his mind then. He wouldn't have food for 4 days… He had to go and find a source of food, first. He did remember where his ship was, so he swerved slightly and came down in front of a tree. He found some Namekian birds picking at some big melon-type things…hanging from the trees!

Unusual, but Vegeta decided to take advantage and shooed the birds away. He took all the "melons" as he could carry and headed for his ship.

When he got there, he entered the craft and set the "melons" on the floor.

He hurried to the control panel and pressed the lift off button. He was on his way to Earth.

* * * * *

2 days had passed since Goku come back, and it was the day of Chi-Chi's funeral. The room wasn't too large, and all Chi-Chi's family was there, including the Ox-King, who was bawling his eyes out.

Goten was sitting with Gohan, crying...very loudly. It was as if Goten and the Ox-King were having a crying contest. When one let out a loud cry, the other came back with a louder one.

Farther away, Goku was sitting down, weeping softly, knowing he had caused this. Bulma wrapped her arm around Goku's shoulders, comforting him.

The music was a sad, classical song, and the room was loaded with large bouquets of flowers.

The room was loaded with guests. Even Krillin was there! Krillin was always trying to commit suicide, yet failed every time.

"She had some balls to do that!" Krillin spoke up.

"Shut the fuck up, Krillin!" Piccolo reprimanded. "This is a funeral, not a jokey joke house!"

Krillin began to cry.

After a long while, the sermon began. Some fool in robes blessed the casket Chi-Chi rested in and left. Then the speeches began… Piccolo was the first.

"I knew Chi-Chi for a long time. I remember back when I first saw her. So young and full of life, she was! I know why she married Goku. When he was young, he promised to. He simply thought marriage was something to eat."

Some people laughed quietly and nervously, uncomfortable with jokes at a funeral.

"But then, he learned it was much more. They had a son, Gohan. I trained him to be a martial artist, but he turned out to be a…scholar. We'll probably never know why she killed herself, but we are here to celebrate her life, not her death. So let's say goodbye to Chi-Chi."

People clapped quietly for the speech Piccolo gave.

Next up was Goku.

"Chi-Chi was my wife, as you know. I loved her. She was a great cook and an amazing mother. She was pretty strong too! She gave me my two beautiful kids and I love them to death. But I've done some bad things to her in the past two years."

Some people looked at each other, wondering what was so "bad".

"I cheated on her." Goku admitted, albeit shakily. The audience gasped in shock quietly and silently mumbled to each other.

"I came to her a couple weeks ago and told her so. I said some pretty terrible things to her before I left her."

Goten began to cry again, and the Ox-King was staring at Goku, in denial and anger no doubt.

"But I didn't mean those things I said. I just couldn't stand her sometimes!" Goku looked at Goten, who looked away from his father in shame.

"But I never meant to let this happen…" Goku had tears lining his eyes. He turned around to face the coffin. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi…"

Goku walked away to his seat, embarrassed of himself, and afraid that the Ox-King would lash out in anger.

Goku dropped his face into his upturned palms and began to sob quietly. Everyone was silent, turned to stare at the weeping saiyan.

Goku revealed his cheating to the attendance of Chi-Chi's funeral, including the Ox-King! What trouble will this bring? Will Vegeta try to redeem himself and win back Bulma? Will Turtle find Krillin? Find out in the next chapter of

Dragonball C


	2. The Search for Krillin

Chapter 2

The Search for Krillin

Turtle swam through the ocean with Maron on his back all the while. He saw the first hints of civilization two hours after he left Kame House. He knew Krillin was in the city somewhere. The city was so big! How could he find Krillin? He would have to talk to someone in the city he knew before he could be reunited with Krillin.

Bulma lived in the West City at Capsule Corp, he knew, and he decided to go there first.

* * * * *

Piccolo and Tarble flew through the air as Piccolo watched the radar, seeking the Dragonballs.

"You seem really happy. I wonder why?" Tarble cried to the Namekian.

"I'm just really excited about having emotions!" Piccolo squealed. "I'm going to feel things I never felt before! It's going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The two had already found 4 Dragonballs and were heading south, for that's where the closest Dragonball lay.

As they got closer, Piccolo noted that the next three Dragonballs were in a cluster, where he was headed! That's never happened before! Perhaps someone else was collecting Dragonballs.

The Namekian watched the Dragon Radar intently, searching for the correct place to search. When he thought it was a good time to land, he looked to Tarble.

"We go down here."

"Have it your way."

The two dropped down to Earth to investigate.

They were in a desert area, in the slums, probably. That didn't matter though—they were on a mission!

Piccolo hurried while watching the radar. He zoomed in to exact his location. There the Dragonballs were, right in the direction of a dirty looking one-story motel.

Piccolo stared at the window that the Dragon Radar indicated. Soon a little blue-hued head popped out. The little head wore a strange, multicolored striped hat. The little eyes studied the Namek curiously… until he noticed what he was holding.

The little man's eyes widened and he ducked down to hide.

* * * * *

Pilaf had seen a Dragon Radar! It was in the hands of a curious green man! He must be looking for the Dragonballs! He clutched the pack that held the three balls.

"Oh no!" He cried, looking to his partners, Sho, some doglike creature and a woman named Mai. "They're on to us!"

"What?" Mai cried in a whisper. She ducked low.

Mai was now a middle-aged woman. Pilaf, Mai, and Sho had been together for years, questing futilely for the Dragonballs, until they found a Dragon Radar! Now they were searching again, finally getting the Dragonballs they sought for all those years.

"I'm a dog!" Sho barked.

"Be quiet and get down!" Pilaf instructed nervously. "Maybe he didn't see us and we can escape without him noticing..."

The green man dived through the window and landed in a roll. "I did notice you!" the curious man spat, on his feet in an instant. "You have something of mine!"

Pilaf screamed as broken glass showered him, cutting his skin and clothes.

A curious smaller man followed the large green guy. He seemed normal, only he had a tail... He had a tail! Was this a relative of Son Goku?

Before he could react, the green guy was upon him, holding him up off the ground by his shirt.

"Where are the Dragonballs?" he demanded, revealing his sharp teeth.

Pilaf had a pile of feces in his pants now. He was scared. The little man was pale and he didn't answer, for he was frozen with fear.

Mai picked up a pistol and shot at the large green guy, but the bullets bounced off his body and he didn't seem to notice, save for the sound.

The woman dropped the gun to the floor, shaking. How could he just shrug off bullets?

"Answer me!" Piccolo demanded, shaking the man violently.

Sho was on all fours, barking wildly. Tarble kicked the dog, sending it flying into the wall, where it fell in a broken heap, twitching and whining.

Tarble approached Mai with an evil smile. "Where are the Dragonballs?" He demanded.

"Please don't kill me!" The woman pleaded. "I'll do anything! I'll suck your dick off!" She crawled onto the floor, begging. (Editor: I sincerely apologize for the very blunt and offensive language my cousin used, but I found what Mai said to be hilarious, so I'm keeping it in.)

Tarble raised his brow at this, but quickly shook away those thoughts. "Where are the Dragonballs?" He asked again, his voice raised and firm.

She looked at the saiyan, still on her knees. She looked at the bag of Dragonballs sadly, not wanting to let the Dragonballs they had been seeking slip away. Mai looked back up at the saiyan, whose face was twisted into a scowl. She made her decision.

Mai raced over to her boss, Pilaf, and found the bag he had dropped during his lift into the air by the powerful Namekian. She picked up the sack and ran back toward the saiyan.

Tarble checked the contents of the container and affirmed these were Dragonballs.

"I've got the balls, Piccolo! We have all seven now!" Tarble called to the Namekian. "Let's go!"

Piccolo glared at the little man he was more terrorizing then interrogating. He huffed and gave Pilaf a rough shake before tossing the little guy, who tumbled away and stayed there, gasping for breath.

"I'll let you live… for now!" Piccolo rumbled to the prone little creature. He looked to Tarble and motioned for him to follow.

Tarble looked at Mai, grinning evilly. He hoisted Mai over one shoulder and followed the Namekian. Piccolo only shook his head, his eyes wide and serious.

"We'll not take prisoners." He growled.

"No, you got it all wrong." Tarble corrected. "This one's for _lovin_'!"

Piccolo turned around again to face the open window. He had his head turned to view Tarble from the corner of his eye. "Gross…"

* * * * *

Turtle hobbled down the streets of West City, Maron sleeping on his back. He shuffled slowly down the sidewalk, getting in people's way. The turtle dragged on the sidewalk at a snail's pace.

An hour dragged on and there was still no sign of Capsule Corp.

"Excuse me, sir…!" Turtle piped in at an approaching pedestrian. "Could you direct me to the Capsule Corporation?"

"Capsule Corp.?" The pedestrian laughed, not at all surprised by the talking turtle. "It's just a couple blocks away! You've just got to take a right over there and keep going until you see the building. It says its name, so you can't get lost."

"Thank you, sir! Really, thank you!"

"Don't mention it! Haw!"

Turtle, with the directions fresh in his mind, continued his slow journey to Capsule Corp.

* * * * *

Goku was lying in his bed with Bulma. They were nude and under the covers. As you can imagine, they had just finished having sex. They had sex a lot, showing each other their love… Their real…freaky naughty love…

Bulma cuddled with the muscular saiyan, finding comfort in his strong but gentle arms. She began to move her hand down Goku's chest erotically.

Goku heard some scratches at the door.

"You hear that?" Goku said, turning to Bulma.

"Hear what?" Bulma purred.

"I hear some scratches."

"It's probably just your imagination." The woman cooed.

"No. There's someone at the door. I'll check it out." Bulma tried to protest, but the saiyan got up and put his clothes on, then hurried away before she could interject.

Son Goku got to the door and opened it, turning the knob and peeking outside. He looked ahead, but saw nothing, and began to close it.

"Goku!" he heard a voice from below call.

Goku looked down and saw Turtle with Maron on his back. "Turtle? What are you doing here?"

"We had to flee the turtle house."

"Why? I didn't feel any strong "chi" that could threaten to hurt you guys."

"Master Roshi was having sex with #18 in front of Maron and refused to stop, so we came here to search for Krillin."

"Krillin's not at Kame House? Huh… I haven't really seen Krillin around lately… I'll search for his "chi" and we'll teleport!"

"You can teleport?"

"Sure!"

"Yes, then let's do that!" Maron was awake now. She looked at her surroundings wearily.

Goku put his middle and index fingers on his head and searched for Krillin's "chi". He found it way to the east. It was weak, barely recognizable as Krillin's. But it was undeniably Krillin's.

"Okay." He put his hand on the turtle's shell and they disappeared.

* * * * *

Krillin sat on the couch in Trunk's apartment. He and Gure moved in with the son of Vegeta after being kicked out of Capsule Corp. He was watching the game with Gure and Trunks, who seemed quite bored.

Krillin sat with his company, who had nothing to say to him or anyone else.

Suddenly, Goku, Turtle and his daughter, Maron, were standing in front of him. Krillin cried out in fright, as did Gure.

Trunks just widened his eyes and said, "Whoa!"

"Krillin? Is that really you?" Goku and Turtle asked in unison.

"You guys! I thought you forgot all about me!"

"Daddy!" Maron called sweetly.

"Maron!" Krillin, who was now about as tall as his baby girl, jumped up and gave his daughter a hug; tears came in massive drops as Krillin wept, holding his daughter close.

"Krillin, I didn't recognize you at first… How did you get so…small?" Goku asked, not sure what to think about Krillin's abnormal size.

"You see, I stopped training, then after a few short months, I got real little, and…"

"And what's wrong with your voice?"

"I was just about to say--"

"Hey, Krillin, shut up! You don't talk to me like that!"

"Why does everyone do this?" Krillin cried out, placing his hands on his bald head, his features showing that he was about to cry.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I just had a sudden impulse to yell at you!" Goku apologized, embarrassed and not understanding why he had just yelled at his best friend. "Please go on!"

"Okay… After I stopped training, I lost all my strength and I lost my voice, too! Master Roshi and #18 pushed me around so much, and then I was kicked out for being too weak. Then I went to Capsule Corp. and got kicked out of there, too! I hooked up with Gure and Trunks invited us in. He's the only one who doesn't yell at us."

"Krillin, it looks like you need some training." Goku suggested.

Krillin looked up at Goku happily, knowing that if he was trained by Goku, he would regain his original power and take back everything he lost.

"Yeah, don't say hi to _Trunks_…" Trunks said loudly, exaggerating his voice, trying to gain the attention of his newest guests.

"Oh, hi Trunks!" Goku called to the lavender-haired youth. "I didn't notice you!"

"Gure…" Goku snarled, looking down at the small girl-like creature in disgust.

"Hey, Turtle, you want a ride back to Master Roshi's place?"

"No thank you, I'll swim back."

"Okay, your decision…

"You're coming to my place." Goku said, placing a hand on Krillin's tiny shoulder. Krillin put a hand on Maron, taking her with him.

The three disappeared from sight.

The three people remaining in the room looked at each other.

Turtle looked around, unsure of which way he should proceed to the ocean.

"Uh, you want a lift?" Trunks asked the turtle.

"Please," Turtle said, nodding.

"All right…"

Trunks grabbed the turtle by the shell and jogged outside.

Gure wondered what would become of Krillin. Would he be the same Krillin she had fallen in love with? She could only wonder.

* * * * *

Vegeta knew he was close to his home. He knew Goku would spot him if he kept his "chi" high, so he suppressed it, hoping not to be noticed.

It would be another day before he finally landed, but nevertheless suppressed his "chi".

He decided to call it a night and went to his makeshift bed to sleep.

The Prince shuffled to the pile of cloth and fell down into it. He drifted to sleep with thoughts of Bulma and Goku.

* * *

Will Krillin's previous state be restored? Huh… It doesn't appear that Vegeta has tried to redeem himself and win back Bulma…Maybe next time… Will the Ox-King bust in and try to clobber Goku? What is Dark Vegeta going to do now? What will Piccolo do when he gets his wish for human emotions? What new surprises will reveal themselves? What could possibly make this story more exciting? The only possible way to find out is if you donate $100 to the author (jk) and read the next chapter of:

Dragonball C


	3. Some Things Happen creative title, eh?

**E/N: **To be honest, I hate this chapter. There are some things in it that I really like, but some parts are just RRRGH! Anyway, I sure hope you are enjoying this "mature" story with extremely foul language. But, hey, at least it's better than most of the rated M stuff I see on this website. The only rated M story that I like is "Not Your Average Teen". It's really well written. Anyway, try to enjoy the rest of this story, lol.

CHAPTER 3

Some things happen

Tarble held his new girlfriend, Mai, close at his hip. He had taken her from her so-called friends and forced himself on her, only to have her fall in love with him. (Editor: Again, I'm sorry for the rude language, but I still think it's, at least, a little humorous)

Now they were lovers! How deliciously ironic!

Piccolo placed the Dragonballs in a circle and backed away to a safe distance.

"Great Dragon! I call on you to grant my wish!" The Namekian cried. A giant serpentine tendril of light shot up from the balls. The light shot up high into the sky and shaped into a great dragon with a bright explosion.

"_Why have you summoned me_?" Shenlong the Dragon God said, its voice loud and echoing. "_I will grant any three wishes within my power_."

"Shenlong! I wish to have the emotions of a human with the thoughts and urges that come with them!" Piccolo cried.

Shenlong's eyes glowed a deep red as he looked at the Namekian. A blue haze showered the Namek. "_There, your wish is granted_!" the Dragon bellowed. "_State your second wish now_!"

Piccolo looked to his friend, Tarble, then to Mai. His eyes widened as he studied the female's body.

"Hey Namek, Keep your eyes off my woman!"

"_Come on… I said DO it! State your next wish_!" Shenlong said, growing impatient. "_Or is one wish enough to satisfy your desires_?"

"… I have a wish…" Tarble put in.

"_Fine, whatever… Go for it_." Shenlong said.

"I wish you to restore the life of my brother, Vegeta. He was killed on New Namek a few days ago." Tarble yelled at the dragon.

"Isn't that sweet! You're always looking after your brother, huh?" Mai said, placing her hand on Tarble's chest.

"_I cannot restore the life of one who still yet lives_." Shenlong said after a moment. The Dragon scowled at the 3 tiny beings, as if he thought they knew Vegeta was still alive and they made that wish just to irritate him.

"What? That can't be! Kakarrot said he killed him!"

"_Well, he was wrong then, wasn't he_?" The dragon shot back.

"You mean to tell me… Goku… _lied_?" Piccolo said with a touch of emotion in his voice. "But Goku is the most truthful person I know!"

"_Make another wish already_!" Shenlong insisted.

"That means… Vegeta's probably on his way here now!" Tarble concluded, his eyes wide with excitement.

Shenlong sighed, his great furry eyebrows lowering.

* * * * *

Goku was in the gravity room with Krillin, coaching him with the basics. He was encouraging Krillin, who was doing sit-ups at 2gs. That was not too impressive, but Krillin lost all his strength after a month or two of not training.

That didn't even seem possible, but it happened, and Goku decided to get Krillin back in shape.

"Come on, Krillin! You got this! You got this!" Goku encouraged. "Only 50 more to go!"

Krillin was gasping for breath, but he was determined not to give up. He did sit-ups for many minutes, until he was complete with the last 50. He fell flat on the floor, his chest heaving.

"Come on, get up, Krillin!" Goku called, running in place. "Time for some running!" Krillin struggled to his feet. He and Goku jogged around the gravity room for 10 laps until Krillin fell down, out of breath.

Goku, not even breaking a sweat, turned about and returned to his fallen friend. "Come on, eat this!" Goku instructed, reaching into a pouch that hung from his waist strap. He produced a small bean. "It's senzu!"

Krillin ate the senzu and stood up again.

"There you go! Let's go!" Goku said, turning around and continuing to jog.

Krillin followed behind. He was getting used to the gravity, but the training was only just beginning.

* * * * *

It was just a matter of minutes before he would land on Earth. Vegeta was suppressing his "chi" so that he wasn't spotted.

Minutes passed, and the ship fell toward Earth, on the way to the Capsule Corp. yard. Vegeta watched as the ship quickly descended, but his eyes widened with terror when he noticed Goku's ship right under it! It wasn't set to land like that! He would crash!

The ship fell onto the other ship with a grinding screech. His ship crashed heavily onto the ground sideways and rolled many feet, damaging the metal impossibly and breaking the vacuum-safe glass.

In this process, Vegeta lost his footing and tumbled down and hit the wall as surely as if it were the floor.

A couple minutes passed quickly, plenty of time for Bulma and her guests to see Vegeta crawl upward through the hatch.

Bulma stared at the saiyan prince as he got to his feet and noted the onlookers. He was supposed to be dead!

Vegeta noticed the watching figures and turned to them.

"Why do you all look so surprised to see me?" Vegeta growled, slapping his clothes, knocking away debris.

"We thought you were dead…!" Bulma said breathlessly.

"Well, who told you that?"

"Goku said he killed you!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Prince Vegeta doesn't die that easily!" the cocky prince declared proudly.

Goku stepped out into the yard, along with a tiny and sweaty Krillin.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked incredulously. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Disappointed?" Vegeta retorted.

"Not at all…" Goku replied.

"I don't give a shit."

Goku approached Bulma and she moved closer to him, a scared look in her eye.

"Isn't that cute…" Vegeta remarked, approaching the couple.

"Vegeta, don't do anything stupid." Goku warned, putting an arm in front of the blue-haired woman.

"Fuck you."

Bulma winced as the evil prince got closer. "Vegeta…I'm sorry I lied to you…" she stammered.

"I just want you to know, I meant everything I said when we were together for those few days. I thought you had seen it, but I suppose you really _do_ hate me."

"Vegeta…I don't hate you…" She stuttered.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Vegeta roared. "I know exactly what you think about me!"

"_Vegeta_!" Goku shouted. "You don't talk to Bulma like that!" The saiyan firmly but gently pushed Bulma away. Goku put his face in Vegeta's, their noses almost touching.

"I hate you…" Vegeta growled in Goku's face. "You've taken everything that's dear to me…"

Goku glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"I assume you're even sleeping in my bed now?" Vegeta continued.

"Vegeta, you better get your ass out of here right now!" Goku snapped back, forcefully pushing Vegeta at the shoulder.

"How dare you! Don't you fucking push me!" Vegeta shouted, pushing the lower-class saiyan back. The two rivals were locked in a miniature clash, grabbing onto clothes and shoving, until Bulma stepped in between the two. The enemies separated quickly, glaring at each other.

"Stop!" Bulma cried, tears in her eyes.

Vegeta stepped backward, still facing his wife and his enemy. "I never want to see your ass again!" The saiyan prince spat. He exploded from the ground and flew out of sight.

* * * * *

"Pfft, what a wuss," Piccolo remarked to Tarble.

"Who's a wuss?" Tarble asked.

"Your brother, he was all, 'I guess you do hate me' and Bulma was all, 'I don't hate you' and he was all 'shut the fuck up'. I hope Goku does kill him, he shouldn't talk to Bulma like that ever!" Piccolo finished; his cheeks hot with a new string of emotions he had never felt before, thanks to Shenlong.

"Man, Piccolo. You've been really bitchy since you got those emotions." Tarble stated coldly. "You've got to learn how to control it."

"You think its okay to talk to women like that?"

"No, but that's not the point. You've just been saying shit that you wouldn't normally say. It's weird."

"What's so weird about expressing myself?"

"It's just that some things are better left unsaid."

"Speak for yourself!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You see what I mean?! You're saying stupid shit again!"

"Heh… Whatever…"

* * * * *

Goku started pushing Krillin harder in the next few training sessions.

He put Krillin to work in 10gs by the end of the week. Krillin was getting noticeably taller, and his voice was changing back. Quite an unusual transformation…

Krillin was punching the air in rapid succession, sweat dripping from his armpits and back.

Hours passed, and it was time for the training to stop.

"Well, Krillin… We should call it a night, what do you say?" Goku said, stretching.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired." Krillin yawned. "Hey, Goku… thanks for training me! I'm feeling strong again. In a few weeks I might be myself again!"

"Hey, no problem."

The two friends left the gravity and turned opposite directions, moving down the wide halls. "Good night!" they called in unison.

Goku made his way down the passage, finding Bulma's room. He found the door and turned the knob. He walked into the dark room and settled down on the sheets.

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his and Vegeta's encounter. Vegeta had made Bulma cry that day.

Goku got out of his bed and walked through the halls, and ultimately, outside. He needed to get some fresh air. The saiyan was standing in the Capsule Corp. yard, unhindered by the chill night air.

He sighed.

An axe whizzed by his head. Behind him, he heard a THUMP. He turned around to see the axe stuck in the wall.

He turned back around to see his father-in-law. He was angry.

"Hey…! Ox-King…!" Goku gasped, choking on his words. He had obviously upset him at his daughter's funeral the week before.

"You killed my daughter!" He bellowed.

"I never meant to!"

"Don't give me that!"

The Ox-King rushed at the saiyan fiercely, but missed his intended target.

"You don't have to do this! I said I was sorry! There's nothing we can do for her now!"

"You little shit!" The Ox-King screamed with a slight slur, turning around wildy.

"Am I not getting through to you?!"

Goku dodged another attack from the crazed, depressed, and probably drunk brute. He sent a kick at the man's back, sending him flat on his face.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Goku shouted.

The Ox-King began to cry. He wailed something about his daughter and not being able to avenge her.

Goku calmly sent the mellowed king away to his hover car.

"I miss Chi-Chi!" The Ox-King howled, wobbling away to his vehicle.

The excitement was unanticipated, unexpected even… He really didn't expect to see the Ox-King, let alone fight him.

What was he becoming? The guilt weighed heavy on his heart. He had killed his wife after cheating on her. He had almost killed Vegeta. Vegeta had come back and threatened him. Was this the cost of being with the one he loved?

Why couldn't anyone just accept his and Bulma's love? Goku sighed again and made his way back into Capsule Corp.

* * * * *

Tarble and Mai were in the room provided for the saiyan, located in Capsule Corp. They were having sex.

In the other room laid Piccolo, who was listening in on Goku and the Ox-King's fight. What was the Ox-King trying to prove?

The Namekian sighed and shifted in his bed. That stupid Vegeta! Why did he do that? That dirty, rotten piece of shit!

During his second shift, he heard the orgasms of Mai. She had been granted her wish to be young again by Shenlong, and her age had been restored to her early late twenties.

The moans affected the Namek in a way he did not expect. He felt tingles throughout his body and felt something strange in his pants.

Piccolo could not know what was happening to his junk, so he tried to think of something else to get the orgasms off his mind. It would be a long night.

* * * * *

The next morning, Goku was with Bulma, eating a hearty breakfast. He shoved the food in his mouth and chewed violently. He did not seem happy, actually looking pretty depressed.

Bulma did not like that look. "Something wrong, Goku?" She asked, putting her fork down on her plate. "Talk to me…"

Goku looked at her, his cheeks bulging from the enormous quantities of food he consumed. He swallowed.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong…" he lied.

"Goku, you have that look in your eye."

The saiyan sighed. "I couldn't sleep last night. I went outside to get some fresh air, but Chi-Chi's dad was there, he wanted to kill me!"

"Oh my god…"

"But I sent him back all the way to Fry-Pan Mountain." Goku swallowed. "Bulma, I couldn't sleep because I had Vegeta on my mind."

"Please Goku… "

"I know that Vegeta and I have been…bitter rivals for years, but I think we're just going to be enemies for as long as we live. I don't see us ever coming to terms where we can agree. So, basically, we're just going to fight, and keep on fighting until one of us is gone."

"No, Goku… you can't mean you're going to…"

"Yeah, we're gonna settle this… Vegeta's gonna have to die."

* * * * *

Piccolo was walking through the hallways, until he heard the conversation between Goku and Bulma. His eyes widened. Goku was going to kill Vegeta! He remembered what good friends he and Vegeta had been…

The Namekian stood there in the hall, thinking. He began to run, seeking the Prince's "chi". He ran outside. The "chi" was a ways to the north. He shot up into the air and rushed into the direction of the one he sought.

* * * * *

Vegeta was standing at the edge of a cliff, staring out at the city below him. He regretted yelling at Bulma, and, contrary to what he said before, he indeed wanted to see her again. He missed the woman, he wanted nothing more than to go home, but he knew he could not show his ugly mug in Capsule Corp. again.

_How am I supposed to live without you_…? Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo called, coming in from the sky.

"Go away, Namek."

"I have some news…"

"Well, what is it then?"

"Goku plans to kill you."

"Big shocker…"

"You're not surprised?"

"Why would I be? I've had it coming for years, haven't I…?"

"Well, frankly…"

Vegeta silenced the Namekian with a wave of his hand.

"And I know, is once you're dead, they will get married and have lots of babies." Piccolo warned, his visage grim.

"If there's one thing I've learned, is that when that woman's made up her mind, there's no changing it."

"Vegeta, you're a pussy."

"What?"

"You don't have the _balls_ to win back Bulma's heart."

"What are you saying, Namek?"

"I'm saying, 'do you love your wife?'"

"Of course I love my wife…"

"Then you'll do something. You'll win her back; you'll sweep her off her feet!"

Vegeta nodded, knowing what he must do.

He flew away, leaving behind the Namekian, preparing himself for his impending meeting with his wife.

* * * * *

Bulma lay in her bed, alone again while Goku trained Krillin. That was all well and good, but she desired sexual pleasure. She laid back with a resigned sigh.

She closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to Vegeta. He had wanted to fight Goku. He had yelled at her, after telling her that he had told her he loved her. She didn't know what he was doing now, but knew it to be no good. His house had been here at Capsule Corp., but he had been kicked out into the world, away from his home, away from his wife.

She shifted in the bed, seeking a more comfortable position.

The door creaked open.

Bulma yawned. She watched the dark figure move into the room.

"Hi, perfect…" Bulma purred. "Hi, perfect man…" She suspected the approaching figure to be Goku.

The form sat down on her side of the bed, his arms crossed over his legs, hunched over.

"Goku…?" Bulma asked, sitting up.

"I miss you…" The dark shape said in a gruff, yet gentle voice.

Bulma held her breath. It couldn't be…

"_Vegeta_?"

Vegeta turned to face Bulma. "I had to see you."

"Vegeta, you shouldn't be here!" Bulma whispered. "Goku will kill you!"

"I don't care. I needed to see you."

"But, Vegeta…!"

"I love you, Bulma, and there's nothing that can change that." Vegeta put a hand on Bulma's leg. She glanced down at his hand, then back to him. "I heard Kakarrot's going to kill me?"

"Well, honestly…"

"Tell me you don't agree with him."

Bulma kept silent for a time, staring back at the saiyan prince. "I don't agree with Goku on that particular subject, but…"

"But what?"

"Vegeta…it's over between us…"

"What do you see in Kakarrot, anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand. Goku and I have known each other for a long time. It's…it's complicated."

"Of course…" Vegeta frowned.

Bulma was afraid… She didn't know what Vegeta might do. Was he drunk? She couldn't say. He sure didn't sound drunk.

"Vegeta, I love you… but I'm not _in_ love with you anymore..." Bulma said. She placed a hand on Vegeta's cheek. "You weren't really a sweet and loving man… Goku is, though."

"Take me back. I'm not the same man anymore, I'm different!"

"Vegeta, that's not what you showed me the other day. I only saw you, yelling at me! How does 'shut the fuck up' show me you're changed?"

"Bulma, do you know why I threatened Kakarrot? I wanted to take you back; I wanted to punish Kakarrot for stealing you away from me!"

"Vegeta, leave this house, I want to go to sleep."

"Every night I dream about you. And every night, I am taunted by that clown's fucking smiling face." Vegeta continued, ignoring Bulma.

"Well, he treats me well and our relationship is going strong."

"What went wrong? We were meant to be together! Why can't Kakarrot go back to his own damned wife?"

"Vegeta, Chi-Chi's dead."

"Dead? When in the hell…?"

"Almost two weeks ago…"

"I suppose even if she were alive today, Kakarrot would refuse to leave anyway…"

"You're damn right, Vegeta. Like I said before, you should go." Bulma commanded, pointing to the door.

Vegeta planted a kiss on Bulma's cheek and stood up. He walked to the door and turned the handle and pulled open the door.

"You still love me, don't you…?" He whispered, looking back at his wife.

She didn't answer, only watched the saiyan as he stared at her.

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Bulma sat in the dark, her hand resting on the spot Vegeta had kissed her. She didn't think Vegeta would be so bold. Indeed, she still loved him, but Goku was far more lovable. She knew she could not speak of the conversation she just shared with Vegeta.

* * * * *

Piccolo was crying softly, dazzled at the beauty Vegeta had just spewed from his mouth. Such words of love and loss filled the Namekian's heart with an emotion the Namekian had never felt before. Was this love?

No, it was more unpleasant.

What could he be feeling?

* * * * *

A month had passed since Vegeta had gone. Goku wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Bulma had asked him not to kill the saiyan prince, but he held true to his beliefs that the killing of Vegeta had to be done.

Krillin was his normal self again, training at 50gs. He had his old voice, his muscles, and his height back. He was ready to go back to Kame House, to take back all that was stolen from him.

"Hey, Goku! I feel as strong as ever, thanks to you! I feel like I can do anything! You got a serious training facility here, man! I'm back to my old self again after just one month! How can I ever thank you?" Krillin said cheerily, laughing in his signature way.

"No problem, Krillin! The least I can do for my best friend in the world!"

Krillin chuckled and put a hand out to shake Goku's hand. Goku grabbed Krillin's hand and shook it firmly.

"You're just about ready to go back home, now right?" Goku laughed.

"Just about!

* * *

Well, Vegeta didn't quite win Bulma back… But he didn't start anything, so that's good! Will Krillin go to Kame House? What will Gure think of Krillin in his new form? Will Goku find out about Vegeta and Bulma's conversation? If so, how will Goku react? Find out in the next exciting, action packed, super exciting, sparkling chapter of

Dragonball C

**E/N: **You see why I hate parts of it? lol. Please review.


	4. FaceOff N' More

Chapter 4

Face-off n' more

"Bye, guys! I'm going back to Kame House to prove that I'm still awesome!" Krillin said to his friends at Capsule Corp. He was holding Maron in one arm. He was no longer as tall as her. In fact, he was much taller than her.

"See ya later, Krillin! Say hi to the turtle guy for me!" Goku requested.

Krillin chuckled and reached into his pocket to produce a capsule.

Krillin, after saying goodbye to his friends, left the Capsule Corporation.

He walked down the sidewalk, holding Maron's hand. He felt free at last, away from the jerks who yelled at him constantly.

As he walked, he noticed that no one looked at him in disgust.

Krillin, for the first time in months, felt happiness.

Krillin decided before he went back to Kame House, he would go to Trunk's apartment to visit Gure.

After a few minutes, he came upon the apartment building. He entered the building. He went to room 301 and knocked on the door.

He waited to find the face of Trunks peeking out the door. The lavender-haired youth's face twisted into one of surprise.

"Krillin! Is that you? You're so…tall!" Trunks cried, smiling at his guest.

Krillin spied Gure run to him. Krillin's brow rose as he viewed the tiny woman. She was so small! He didn't realize it when he was her size.

"Krillin!" Gure squealed. "You're so big!"

"Gure… you're…so small!"

"Yes, silly! You got really big!"

"Man, how can anyone stand to live with you?"

Trunks giggled at that statement. He couldn't stand Krillin and Gure while they were staying, but now that Krillin was back to his original state, he was more pleasant to be around.

"What? What are you saying?"

"I don't love you, I actually hate you!" Krillin growled.

"No, it can't be!"

Krillin kicked the little woman down. She cried pitifully, but Trunks joined the fun, kicking her harder, sending her flying into the wall, where she bounced off and smacked down on the carpet.

The two men laughed together, pointing fingers at the tiny woman, who ran away, in between Krillin's legs and outside.

"Hey, you want to stay a while?" Trunks invited, recovering from the laughter.

"No thanks, I gotta go back home."

"Hey, that's cool, man! No sweat!"

Krillin left with his daughter. A little over a half hour later, they were by the shore. Krillin tossed the capsule on the sand, where it transformed into a hover car.

Krillin put Maron in the back seat and he jumped in front. The car took off, heading for Kame House.

After an hour or so, the tiny island came into view. Krillin lowered the car for a landing on the tiny island. The car touched down on the land mass.

Krillin instructed Maron to stay in the car until he came back to get her.

The martial artist hurried into the Turtle House, opening the door.

Krillin took a step inside, but jumped back as he saw his old master and his wife doing the wild thing on the futon.

Krillin screamed his dismay to the scene.

Master Roshi looked at the figure. He hurriedly stopped his love-making and pulled up his pants. "Oh Krillin!" Master Roshi cried, surprised to see his pupil back in shape.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"He's fuckin' me!" #18 said matter-of-factly.

"Well…err…umm…"

Turtle looked pleased to see Krillin.

"Master Roshi! Get away from my wife!"Krillin shouted, and Master Roshi backed off.

"What, Krillin?" #18 snapped. "You think you're man enough to take me?"

"Hell yeah! But first, I gotta beat the shit out of Roshi!"

"No, Krillin! Think about the good times!"

"Remember how you kicked me out? You pushed me around and sent me out in the cold!" Krillin growled, cracking his knuckles.

"I've changed!" Master Roshi claimed.

"You were just fucking my wife up the ass!" (Editor: Gawd, this language is so bad, but I have to say…that is the best line in the story.)

"Well, she wanted me to!"

"I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

Krillin leaped at Master Roshi, readying an attack that would send Master Roshi down. Krillin kicked the Turtle Master hard in the side, sending the master flying sidelong.

Master Roshi fell onto the hardwood floor and yelped in pain, not liking the physical abuse. He started to rise, but Krillin was upon him then, grabbing the invincible old master by the collar.

Krillin threw the Kame School instructor through the window, where he stayed, unconscious.

"Take that, venerable master!" Krillin spat.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" #18 snarled, sitting comfortably on the futon.

"You know it!" Krillin said as he approached his woman.

* * * * *

Vegeta, the Mighty Prince of Saiyans was homeless. When he landed on his own property, it turned out Son Goku had moved into his house—and probably into his room.

He was walking down the streets of West City. Where was he to go?

The saiyan had been living in the forest for a couple days, but that lifestyle didn't sit well with him.

Vegeta had no money, so he could not buy a new home. He had to try to move in with someone he knew—not Kakarrot… not Roshi…Trunks?

Where did his son live now? Perhaps he could search for his son's "chi" and track him down that way…

* * * * *

What was that strange emotion Piccolo felt when he heard Vegeta and Bulma? Such was very unusual. These emotions were really changing the Namekian.

Was this jealousy, perhaps? He felt…a longing for Bulma. Did he love her? Possibly, but what if Goku knew? Piccolo indeed loved Bulma.

So this new emotion was covetousness. How very strange it felt! He wanted her, but he could not have her, for there was Goku standing in his way of what he desired.

Perhaps he could have an affair? Maybe he could try to dress provocatively and dance around the room with Bulma to see where things went.

That was the plan, then. He would try to attract Bulma the next day. He began to plan his wooing.

* * * * *

After a many minutes, he found his son's apartment. He stood outside the door, thinking about what he was going to say.

The prince knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack, the chain on the door stopping the door from continuing. Trunk's eyes darted from side-to-side, and then looked at his father.

The orbs widened. The door closed, and the removing of the chain from the door could be heard from the other side.

The door swung open wide, revealing Trunks. "Oh my god, father! What are you doing here? Come on in!" the lavender-haired youth said excitably.

Vegeta entered, looking around at the apartment. It was a sloppy joint, not too impressive. The room smelt of smoke, beer, and rotten food.

"Well, Trunks… I need to stay here for a while…" Vegeta answered his son's previous question. "Capsule Corp. is no longer my residence."

"What? Why?" Trunks said, closing his door and putting the chain back on.

Vegeta turned a curious glance at his son, surprised that he did not know. "You don't seriously know?"

"No. What happened?"

"…Your mother and I are no longer together, and I was cast from my home." Vegeta informed.

"What? Since when?"

"…a long time…"

"Nobody tells me these things!"

"I've told you before."

"No…really?"

"Never mind… the point is: I have to stay with you for a while."

"Sure, stay as long as you need, father!" Trunks started away, toward his closet. "I'll get the bed stuff!"

The half-saiyan opened the closet and grabbed hold of a rolled-up sheet. He yanked it out of the closet, but as the blanket was separated from the closet, two large sandwich bags of a curious green substance flopped down at Trunk's feet.

Trunks looked at his father momentarily. The son of Vegeta was a drug-dealer who sold marijuana and mushrooms. He smiled innocently, then quickly retrieved the fallen leaves and put them back in the closet.

Without a word, he got the blankets and put them down on the couch. Vegeta looked at his son.

"Okay…" the prince said after a time.

"Let's watch TV, want to?" Trunks said, picking up the remote.

* * * * *

Videl squealed as she rode Gohan.

Videl settled down on the saiyan, who was now "finished".

"Oh I'm crazy about you, you big galoot!" she purred, placing her head down on the half-saiyan's powerful chest.

"Yeah, it just doesn't get any better than this…" Gohan said, planting his hands upon his girlfriend's backside. He pulled her up on him and kissed her.

Videl shook her hair out of her face and rested on her hulking man-candy. The lovemaking had shaken the room up a bit; some objects were lying on the floor.

Gohan saw his mother in Videl's face, and he turned away from her.

"What's wrong, honey-bunches and oats?" Videl asked, sitting up.

"I was just thinking about my mom…" Gohan said, quite uncomfortable.

That was all the explanation needed, Videl only nodded, understanding.

"I just still can't believe it." Gohan said, wrapping an arm over his gal. "Mom always seemed so cool, so calm. I never thought she'd do that in a million years!"

The two lied in bed, Gohan feeling comfort in the arms of Videl.

(Editor: Okay, I'm pretty sure that Gohan seeing Chi-Chi in Videl's face was not supposed to be in a sexual way. It was just that Videl has black hair and it reminds Gohan of his mother.)

* * * * *

Goten was lying on the floor in the room that was provided for him by Videl and Hercule. His mother had committed suicide. She had told him she was going to bed. It didn't seem fair, that she should just kill herself, without at least leaving a letter concerning the reasons, as opposed to leaving everyone wondering for the rest of their lives.

The younger half-saiyan was lying, unmoving on the floor. The trauma affected him deeply; a wound that even a senzu would never heal.

He knew others were always trying to comfort him, trying to ease his pain. How could his pain be eased, knowing his mother died by her own hand, probably because of him? He regretted ever having watching his mother with the strange man.

He had watched Chi-Chi have sex with the grocery bagger many times, something Goten now lamented. How could he have? The wrongness festered in his mind.

Hercule, feeling sorry for the little guy, came into the room then. His visage was somber, seeing the heartbreaking image of the deeply scarred child.

The world champion approached the kid, who was lying motionless on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, kiddo… you want to play a game or something?" Hercule asked as softly as he could.

"No thanks…" the young half-saiyan answered.

"Want to watch some TV?"

"No,"

Mr. Satan was silent for a moment, thinking carefully about his next suggestion. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You want to hear some jokes?"

"No."

"Your momma's so ugly, that…" Hercule began, but quickly stopped, knowing his terrible mistake. "…I mean, _beautiful_…!"

Hercule tried to come up with a better joke, but found himself stopping, turning around and heading for the door. "What's the point?" Hercule asked himself under his breath.

* * * * *

Vegeta was in his son's apartment after being a homeless person for a month. He did not think Trunks was such a dirty guy! He turned over on the couch he was laying on, trying to find a comfortable position—which was hard to do on the dirty and stained material.

What was he doing here? Why had he let Kakarrot take his home away? That wasn't the first time he asked himself. Son Goku was much stronger and faster than him, he could even ascend to the third stage of Super Saiyan.

Why did Bulma run off with Kakarrot?

Vegeta had thought the so-called love he and Bulma had shared was "true", but it appeared he had been wrong. His wife, the mother of his son, the love of his life had cheated on him; after all they had been through.

Sure he had hit her, but he had had a few drinks, and he was sensitive about his own strength, and he had expected Bulma to be more kind.

And he had gotten into a fight with Goku… he was really mad about missing the fight and Goku stealing his food.

She said Goku was her best friend for many years, long before she and Vegeta had met. The prince grew irritated about that tiring subject. He always asked himself, what was wrong with him so much that his wife would leave him? He could come up with no answer, save for the fact that she and Kakarrot had been good friends and were close for years.

Vegeta growled as he turned over yet again.

* * * * *

Late that night, Yamcha entered the West city studio to apply for a career in adult films. He sat down in the office waiting room to wait for his appointment with the director.

He glanced around the place, seeing pictures of women dressed in provocative and revealing clothes.

Yamcha heard his name called from the door by a woman. He got up from the chair and hurried to the door to do his job interview and his…audition.

"Yamcha, have a seat." The fat man said, putting a hand out to shake. "You look like a hefty guy."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Yamcha laughed nervously.

"Modest…" the fat man laughed heartily. "My name is Depraved Trevrep. So, do you have experience in sexual intercourse?"

"Yeah… a lot, actually!"

The fat man chuckled. "I thought so.

"Have you ever had sex on camera before?" He continued.

"A couple of times…but they were never presented…"

"Okay…" Depraved wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Homosexuality? Do you like men?"

"No way, man! Yamcha loves the women!" Yamcha declared proudly.

"Good! I have a feeling you'll do fine!" Depraved laughed. "This procedure you're about to complete will test your sexual performance."

The fat man sent Yamcha through the next door. It was a bedroom, with a dim-lit lamp and incense.

It was completely solitary, save for a large one-way window. Yamcha sat down on the bed, unsure of what he had to do, considering the absence of a female.

Soon, a woman wearing nothing-save for a bra and panties of the same color entered the room.

"Are you ready, or do you need more time to prepare?" the strange woman asked, seeming amused at Yamcha.

"Yeah…ready…"

The woman watched Yamcha, who sat on the bed, glancing at the window. "Just pretend it's not there, okay? You'll get used to it later, when you're being filmed." She sounded really professional about it. "Take off your clothes and show them if you have what it takes to be a professional porn-star!"

Yamcha hesitated, and then removed his clothes, very hesitantly taking off his underwear.

The woman settled on the bed, motioning for Yamcha to pursue.

Yamcha began tentatively, crawling upon the bed.

(Editor: I must say this scene was pointless. The only reason Mike even put it in here was for filler…)

* * * * *

Goku yelped when he saw Piccolo. He was dressed in a white, loose doctor's outfit and tight white pants, showing off a bulge in his pants. The Namek had a reflective circlet strap around his head. He looked at Goku over his shoulder, sweat dripping from his brow.

Piccolo was frozen dead in his tracks, his legs still bent as if he were about to take a step.

"I can explain…" Piccolo mumbled, returning to an easy stand. "I'm playing doctor with…Tarble."

Goku was wearing a curious and disgusted expression, half-expecting Piccolo to be engaged in a homoerotic act with Vegeta's brother. The saiyan continued down the hall to see Bulma. "Okay…" he said under his breath.

Piccolo sighed with relief when Goku was a safe distance away. He continued on his way, but suddenly stopped, for he knew Goku was also on his way to see Bulma. He materialized his usual clothing onto his body, in the stead of his doctor outfit.

Piccolo decided to wait for the night to go on with his plan. He would remain elsewhere until Goku would go back into the gravity room to train.

* * * * *

Vegeta had the phone and he had dialed the 7 digits that was Bulma's phone number. He put the phone to his ear and, before anyone could answer his call, he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Why must I be such a coward?" Vegeta sobbed as he walked away from the phone, placing a hand on his features with shame.

"What's up? You calling mom?" Trunks said as he joined his father.

"I wanted to, but I am afraid that Kakarrot may answer as opposed to your mother. And I've heard that he plans to kill me."

"That's rough. You know what? I'll call for you." Trunks approached the phone, but was stopped by Vegeta, who grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.

"Are you insane?" Vegeta shouted. "Why would you do that?"

"So you won't get in trouble for calling mom."

"What would I say to her anyway? She already hates me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Is she happy with Goku?" Trunks asked. "Or is she doing this to test your love?" Trunks asked slyly, thinking he was bringing up a point.

"She's been with Kakarrot for 2 and a half years—I don't think this is a test."

"How do you know? Women will go pretty far for little reasons!"

"I still don't think your reasoning is correct."

"Go to her…" Trunks encouraged, nodding his head.

"You're right… But I'll need some preparations before I go. I need to clean myself, I need to look presentable."

"Let's do this shit!" Trunks cried.

* * * * *

Piccolo looked embarrassed. He had claimed he was playing doctor with Tarble, a most homosexual act. That was all that had come to mind when he was confronted by Goku.

He was about to attempt to entice Bulma, not something Goku would take lightly. So he would wait until Goku was out of commission.

* * * * *

It was time to carry out his wooing. Bulma was in the garden, and she'd be coming into her room soon. The Namekian materialized his doctor uniform upon his body, replacing the purple gi-type clothing, weighted cape, and turban, and hurried over to the beautiful woman's room.

Piccolo made haste as he scurried down the hall to Bulma's room. She was on her way now! He could hear her footsteps keenly with his ears that were capable of hearing things through space—where sound does not travel.

Once he was inside the room, he hurried and materialized a boom box with a Kiss CD. He turned the song to track 4, "Calling Dr. Love". He paused the track, making it so that he could easily turn it back when she came in.

Now all that was left was to wait.

A minute or two went by, Piccolo standing in the empty room impatiently, when Bulma finally entered.

The middle-aged woman jumped in surprise when she heard the song begin, and even more so when she saw Piccolo dancing in a loose doctor's uniform, pelvic- thrusting with one arm out to the side and the other flexed and pumping.

"Piccolo!?" Bulma cried out in alarm. "What are you doing?"

Piccolo didn't answer, only smiled and continued his dance.

* * * * *

Goku blasted the training dummy that was fixed so that it looked like Vegeta. The volley of "chi"-blasts hit the mannequin, exploding in a burst of violent energy.

Goku, who had been training for a few hours, viewed his work in the training room, and nodded his approval. He stepped to the control panel and turned the G-dial all the way down to 1.

He hurried to the door and entered the hall. He decided he would get some fresh air, and he walked through the corridor until he came upon the main room, which was a large 4 sided room with stairs in one corner, a huge automatic door on one wall, a entrance to the hallway, and a huge door leading outside.

Son Goku went outside, smelling the air outside. Goku smiled, enjoying the fragrant flowers that were not so far away.

The sun was setting now, and the sky was a deep pink. Goku looked at West City, his home for the past month. He was still getting used to living there.

As Goku stared at the city, he began to imagine.

_Goku was staring out at the city, then his eyes shifted up at the clouds to see a familiar figure. It was floating in the sky above the city._

_It was Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince turned his head to view Goku. _

_Vegeta smiled wickedly. "Watch as this city dies!" The saiyan roared. His upturned palm rose, a large sphere of blue energy floating above it. _

_Vegeta brought it backward, readying it for a throw._

_Vegeta wouldn't do this! Not when there was the possibility of his beloved Bulma in danger of being caught in the explosion. The prince didn't seem to care, his evil grin widening._

_Vegeta's arm plunged downward, throwing the blue sphere down into the city. Goku's eyes were wide with fear. This couldn't be happening!_

_The city exploded in a huge burst of bright energy. _

Goku screamed, his hair now a brilliant gold, surrounded by a radiant yellow aura. Electricity crackled along his form.

The saiyan looked around, studying his surroundings. Nothing had changed. He had simply imagined a deadly Vegeta destroying the city.

Goku noticed he was super saiyan. He exhaled sharply as he returned to normal. He needed to see Bulma and talk about it.

* * * * *

Bulma was in the garden again with a cigarette in her mouth. Piccolo had tried and failed to get her to have sex with him. She inhaled on the cigarette, filling her lungs with smoke, and then exhaling it all out with a profound sigh. She had quit smoking for the year, but she needed it this day.

Bulma didn't understand why everyone had always done strange things to or over her. She had gone out with Yamcha, Vegeta and Goku, and she was very attractive, but in the last few years since she had left Vegeta, things had been getting crazy!

She almost wished things would go back to the way they were before she and Goku started seeing each other. But that was stupid—she and Vegeta were over, and she loved Goku far too much to just throw away that relationship.

She inhaled on the cig again.

Goku entered the garden to find Bulma holding a cigarette between her index and middle finger.

"Bulma are you smoking? I thought you quit!" Goku said, upset at Bulma.

"Well, Goku, it's just a habit I can't shake, okay?" Bulma snapped back, smoke flying from her mouth.

"I came to talk to you." Goku said, dismissing the miniature argument. "I have to stop Vegeta. He's been haunting my dreams—I'm afraid he's going to come back and hurt you…"

"Don't worry about it, Goku." Bulma said, knowing that it was unbeknownst to Goku that Vegeta had come to her a month ago. She had never told anyone about that tender situation.

"I have to deal with him! I don't want to kill him, but if I have to, I will! I need to clear my conscience!"

"Honey, you don't have to do this!" Bulma did not like Goku's attitude lately. All he could talk about was fighting Vegeta. He was behaving no better than Vegeta now!

"Yes, Vegeta has to be removed, and that's final!" Goku snapped, frustrated with Bulma for her failure to understand his motives for the greater good.

* * * * *

Vegeta was in the apartment with Trunks, rehearsing for his next encounter with his wife to try to win her back.

"What're you gonna say to her?" Trunks asked.

"Bulma, I love you, and I want to be yours again…?"

"…no, no, no…" Trunks said, rubbing his chin. "You have to be stronger than that, but still gentle."

"Bulma, you're my wife and I love you, so take me back." Vegeta said.

"That's a bit better, but try it again, a little less mean."

"Damn, this is so hard! I already tried spilling my guts, being as nice as I could be! What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"Well, with an attitude like that, no wonder it didn't work! You gotta be confident!" Trunks said, moving a hand in a very stylish manner.

Vegeta had bought brand new clothes, and they were not tough and durable, but nice and formal. He had also bought new cologne, giving off a pleasant fragrance, rather than sweat and anger.

He had spent all day preparing, and it was night already. What would become of him if Kakarrot was out and about? He would probably get his ass beat.

That chapter was a bit long, but it explained a lot! Will Vegeta come to win back Bulma's heart? Will Goku kick Vegeta's ass? What happened in the relationship between Krillin and Master Roshi? Will Yamcha get used to having sex on camera? Find out in the next exciting chapter of:

Dragonball C

**E/N: **Since my cousin has not written the final chapter of book 2. I will. He has already agreed to let me do it, since he agrees that I am a much better writer than he is. I do not think so, but then again I may be modest. Haw. I promise to make the final chapter less, err, graphic and a little more curse word free.


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5

Epilogue

Piccolo sat in his room, bawling his eyes out. Bulma had broken his heart and he was having a break down. Now what? Who else could he love besides Bulma, the girl who was closest to him? Piccolo sobbed heavily know after thinking about Bulma. He then felt rage at Son Goku. Why could Goku be with Bulma when Piccolo could not? Piccolo decided he would confront Goku, and that's just what he did.

He jumped up, now clad in his regular clothes and walked until he found Goku standing in the gravity room. Piccolo charged in got in Goku's face.

"Why, Goku? Why are you getting in the way?" He roared in the saiyan's face.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked loudly, confused by Piccolo's outburst?

"Why are you getting in the way of Bulma and me? I love her, Goku! I want her to be my wife so that she and I can raise Flute, together!"

Goku's eyes widened in shock, "What the hell is this? Since when do you love anyone, especially Bulma?"

"Since I asked Shen Long to give me human emotions!"

Goku couldn't believe this, Vegeta and now Piccolo. Goku was so overwhelmed; he didn't know what to do. Everything was so fucked up.

"Piccolo, please, just go away…" Goku said softly.

"Whatever. Bitch." Piccolo said as he walked from the gravity room, a confident smile on his face.

Goku slumped to the floor and put his head in his hands and screamed loudly!

"What the hell is going on?" He roared, slamming his fist down on the tiled flooring, shattering it beneath the weight of the blow. "Why is this happening?"

Goku began to sob heavily, so distraught and confused by what was going on. They had changed so much in the past couple of years; it was not like this before. Goku thought about how normal it had been before; he was with Chi-Chi, Bulma was with Vegeta, and they didn't curse excessively. Goku thought about this and continued to cry, hating all of this. He needed to do something before he completely went crazy.

****

Vegeta barged into Bulma's bedroom and she looked up at him, wide-eyed. She noticed that he smelled nice, as if he had put on cologne.

"Bulma," Vegeta stated, "I love you. With all of my heart, I love you. I don't care if Kakarrot knows, I don't care if he beats me to death, no matter what, I will always love you."

Vegeta then went to Bulma and grabbed her gently and moved in to kiss her, his lips inching closer and closer and closer.

****

Goku couldn't take it anymore. Bulma was on the verge of breaking up with him, Vegeta was on the verge of going completely out of character, Piccolo was trying to get with Bulma, Chi-Chi had killed herself; everything seemed so screwed up, and it was his fault.

He had thought everything was going to be fine, he thought that he could be with Bulma and life a happy, normal life, but things were going out of control! Goku decided that he would use the dragon balls of planet Namek to make his wish. Though, surely, his heart would break on the way to the planet. He had to do this in secret so that nobody, save Piccolo, Dende, and the Lord of Worlds, would know about it.

It was late at night in west city and Goku was hiding behind a bush in the Capsule Corp. yard. His heart pounded in his chest as he sat in wait of the moment he should go. Finally, the last light of the Capsule Corp. building turned off and Goku went into action. He began a quick run toward the two spherical space ships that were on the other side of the main building. He jumped into one of them and went to the controls, pressing the liftoff button. He typed into the control panel that he wanted to go to new planet Namek and he was answered with an automated voice saying that it was setting a course to new Namek.

The hatch door closed and the ship blasted into the sky.

Goku fell back into a chair near a window and looked out into space, at the billions of stars. Goku's thoughts drifted to the task at hand and he tried desperately to think of something else, but no matter how hard he tried he kept thinking back to Bulma or Chi-Chi. Goku began to cry silently. This was going to be a long four days.

****

Vegeta's lips pressed against Bulma's in a passionate kiss, and Bulma returned it in full. They heard a noise from outside, but they didn't care, they both continued the kiss, showing the love they felt for one another.

****

As expected, four days went by agonizingly slow, but Goku was relieved once new Namek was in sight.

The ship landed on the planet and Goku exited the ship. He knew what he had to do. He brought out the Dragon Radar and pressed the button on the top and soon the screen was flashing with seven yellow dots on it. Goku shot into the sky, brilliant energy trailed behind him as he went.

He landed in the Shell region of Namek and in the village. He said hi to all the namekians in sight and went to the village elder.

"Son Goku," the elder said with a smile, "You bless us with your presence."

"I need a favor," Goku asked.

"Anything for the one who fought valiantly to save our old planet from Freeza."

"I need the dragon balls, I did something bad and I need to fix it."

"Of course, I'll just said a telepathic message to the other elders and tell them to bring the dragon balls."

The elder closed his eyes and bowed his head and sent his message. Soon, village elders from all around the planet were flying in carrying their dragon balls. They put them on the ground and stood in a circle around them.

The first elder that Goku had met cleared his throat and held his arms out dramatically.

"Scrig na ki'la ta Porunga!" the elder said.

The sky darkened and a large beam of yellow light came out of the balls and shot into the sky. Soon, Porunga, the namekian dragon god appeared and looked down upon the namekians and the saiyan below him.

"Speak your desires, for I will grant you three wishes," Porunga said in a loud booming voice.

"What are your wishes?" the elder asked Goku.

"Okay, for the first wish: make everything back to the way it was before me and Bulma kissed, the exact night. The second wish: Teleport me to earth, to my house…" Goku paused, and flexed his muscles nervously, "Th-the third wish: make me back to the way I was the night of me and Bulma's kiss, but…" Goku paused tears brimming his eyes, "make it so I never loved Bulma as more than a friend…"

"Those wishes are complicated, but I will try," the elder said, then he turned to Porunga.

"Telu ta li ka esuni'lika teelee ka pora."

Porunga's eyes flashed red, "Your wish is granted, please state your second."

"Scri ti la kuna pa Son Goku earth"

Goku disappeared from sight.

"Your second wish has been granted, state your third."

"Scula ka la ti dela ka ta Bulma"

Porunga's eyes flashed…

****

Goku sat at home anticipating the moment that they would get to go to Bulma's party. Chi-Chi had made some great food for the party, refusing to let her husband have any until they got to Capsule Corp. So Goku sat on the couch holding his rumbling stomach in agony, awaiting Chi-Chi's announcement that they can leave. Before Goku knew it Chi-Chi told her family it was time to go. Goku jumped up, literally grabbed up his family, grabbed the bags of food, ran out the door, and flew into the sky with a stream of gleaming energy trailing behind him.

****

Vegeta sat on the roof of Capsule Corp. staring out into the evening sky. He had to admit, it was peaceful now that the threat of Boo had subsided. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, the wind gently blowing against his face. He heard movement behind him, and, being a saiyan warrior hardened by years of practice, sensed the presence behind him was not dangerous. Vegeta opened his eyes and turned to face his wife, Bulma. She wore a sparkling blue dress that was cut low enough to show off the curve of her breasts, which intrigued Vegeta more than a little. She smiled at her husband, and walked up to him and draped her arms over him in a lazy hug. She brought her face down to his and kissed him gently.

"The party is about to start," she began cheerfully, "Aren't you going to join me downstairs to greet everyone?"

As soon as she was finished speaking the words she regretted them, knowing how Vegeta gets. Sure enough his eyebrows had lowered and he wore a frown on his face.

"I thought we talked about this," Vegeta growled.

"We did and you agreed to, at least, be present at the party."

"I never said that, I said 'I would make an appearance at least once during the party.'"

Bulma wasn't listening anymore; she was done listening, for in the distance she saw a familiar flying figure coming toward Capsule Corp. She went to the ledge and whispered, "Goku", excitedly under her breath.

Vegeta's sharp hearing caught it and he snarled, his face twisting in rage, "Why the hell are you so excited to see Kakarrot?"

"Because he's my best friend, and he always makes parties better," Bulma explained, not catching the hint of jealousy from her husband.

Vegeta snarled audibly and left the roof to go back inside and hide within his room, grumbling and mumbling about Goku being "so great."

Bulma turned and noticed that Vegeta had left, she felt a little hurt, but overlooked it, having become accustomed to Vegeta's disappearances. She rushed inside to greet Goku at the door.

She heard a few knocks on the door as she entered the living room, and she was quick to open the door. Goku looked to her and smiled. Bulma threw a hug on Goku, and the friendly saiyan wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Chi-Chi cleared her throat, obviously not pleased by Goku and Bulma's closeness. Bulma slowly pulled away from Goku, blushing and embarrassed.

Goku walked into the living room and looked around, never getting used to the fact that it was so big, and that the ceiling had a big rectangular opening that showed the floor above it.

"Everything is set up in the garden," Bulma said, "You go on ahead and get your seats, I'll stay in here and greet the guests."

"Chi-Chi, grab a seat for me, I wanna stay in here with Bulma and wait for everyone to get here," Goku said to his wife.

Chi-Chi huffed, "Okay, Goten," she said to her youngest son, "Come with mommy."

Chi-Chi walked with Goten down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

Bulma looked to Goku and sighed, "I sometimes wonder why you married her," she said before she had time to think about it.

"I wonder that myself sometimes," said Goku, sounding much more mature than he had ever sounded in his life. The statement, however, surprised Bulma.

"What do you mean?"

"The first couple of months of our marriage things seemed fine, but then she began to get irritated that I wouldn't get a job. She wouldn't understand that I could never hold a job! She finally mellowed out after Gohan was born, but as he got a bit older she started demanding that he grow up to be a scientist or something! Eventually I wondered what our marriage was. She's so mean and demanding, I can hardly take it, but somehow, I can get over that fact."

Bulma was very surprised to hear those words escape from Goku's mouth, "I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Goku said, but then he blushed, "I'm sorry about the small outburst, It's just that me and her got into an argument earlier and it was bugging me. Thanks for listening, though."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for, right?"

Goku nodded and sat down on the couch next to her. Many long minutes went by, neither said a word, nor did they look at each other.

Finally, Bulma broke the silence, "Vegeta has been bothering me lately, his attitude that is."

"Yeah?" Goku replied, hardly surprised.

"Yeah. Every time I mention you he either gets mad or screams at me. I don't know what his problem is, I mean, you are a really sweet and fun guy, I don't know why Vegeta doesn't see that."

"He does see it, and that's why he gets bothered that you think that. He knows that I am a saiyan, who are supposed to be evil, power hungry fiends that destroy planets and kill innocents. But I'm totally opposite to what I was supposed to be, and it bothers him, and it also bothers him that he is becoming the same way."

Bulma nodded agreeing with everything Goku was saying. She knew that was true as well, Vegeta had settled on earth and now had a family. He was becoming more like Son Goku every day, and it bothered him a lot.

Bulma looked to Goku, and Goku looked back. They stared in each other's eyes, and then Bulma began to lean in, but Goku backed away.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"You said you were mad at Chi-Chi, and you were comforting me about Vegeta… I thought…"

"You thought that I wanted to kiss you? No, Bulma, I love you, but as a friend. You are my best friend, and nothing more. I'm sorry."

Bulma became extremely sad, but Goku hugged her, "You are my best friend Bulma, and I don't want you to hate me, but we can never be, I'm married and I have two wonderful kids. You have Vegeta, and Trunks. Trust me, Bulma, Vegeta will see the light eventually, and once he does, he'll love you the way you imagined him to a long time ago."

Bulma sniffled and smiled, "Thank you, Goku."

Goku smiled back at his best friend. He let a moment pass, "I'm gonna go back with Chi-Chi."

Goku patted Bulma on the knee and stood up, walking down the hall toward the garden.

The End

**A/N & E/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed the DBC stories, I know they got a little far fetched, but that was the point. The stories were all stories that my cousins and I would share, so, Mike, the author of Book 1 and the first four chapters of Book 2, decided to write them together in one long story. So we decided to call the series Dragonball C (Dragonball Chronicles), for one of the definitions for chronicle is something like "A collection of a series of events". I can see why some may not like the DBC stories, because, frankly, the use of excessive foul language can really be too much, and he threw a ton of cursing in the two that he wrote. With my DBC stories (Dark Vegeta trilogies part 1 and 2 and DBC: Transition) I lessen the amount of curse words, because I feel that it is not exactly professional to use excessive cursing. I use them when it only seems necessary, but in my DBC stories I still threw some in there to try to "stay true" to Mike's original.

Mike had originally made books 1 and the first four chapters of book 2 before I ever decided to write the Dark Vegeta Trilogy and DBC: Transition. The two that I wrote were there just to make the events in Mike's stories, at least, make a little sense. At first Future Trunks and Broly being in the past selling drugs wasn't explained at all, so it was just a random occurance from the verbal stories that we used to share. So I decided to make DBC: Transition to try and make a decent transition into book 1. The Dark Vegeta Trilogy was actually an idea from my cousin, Chris. When we were younger, we used to play with DBZ action figures, and he would play with a Vegetto action figure and he'd call him Dark Vegeta. He evetually became one of our favorite characters to use. He never really gave Dark Vegeta an origin, besides the fact that he was saiyan. So Mike, in book 1, made a quick origin of the rogue saiyan. I took it upon myself to take that origin and broaden it with the Dark Vegeta Trilogy. The events that take place also are based off of our time playing with the action figures, of course I barely remember any of the dialogue we used, so I had to come up with fresh stuff and make it work. I also added the GokuxBulma stuff in there to make Mike's story make more sense.

We've had a fun time writing these ridiculous stories, but, again, that was the point. We aimed to take the Dragonball world and just make it completely wacky compared to the canon DBZ universe. These stories were in no way supposed to be a parody or a DBZ bash, they were made for entertainment purposes only. We hope you enjoyed the journey through these stories as much as we did!

Oh, and for you GokuxBulma fans who were disappointed with the end, just continue to read DBZ: Meant to Be. ^_^ Alright, love you folks!


End file.
